The present invention relates to a warhead for detonating an explosive, and more particularly to a warhead including a body surrounding the explosive and a projectile forming liner connected to one end of the body.
During the detonative reshaping of liners, undefined chippinq effects are often observed at the edge of the liner, i.e. in the region of the interfaces between liner and projectile body. These effects are particularly grave if liner and projectile body are not made of the same material. The chipping effect interferes with symmetrical tail formation of the projectile during detonative reshaping. Moreover, the mass of the projectile is reduced and thus its kinetic energy is lessened.
To avoid these effects, metal washers, press fits, screw and adhesive connections as well as welded connections for connecting the liner to the projectile body have been used among others in the past. However, none of these measures has brought the desired success.